


shoot play

by drugmeow



Series: shoot play [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugmeow/pseuds/drugmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是吃醋根和吃醋锤之间不忍直视的小故事。上下加花絮。下有肉，未成年人请自觉退散。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“你在这做什么？root”shaw面无表情的看着从走廊尽端走过来的女人。

“你在这做什么，shaw？”root放下手提包，在shaw右边的椅子上坐了下来。

没有惯有的调戏成分，竟然好好的喊出了自己的姓，让shaw有点诧异，她挑着眉看向root，“这是我的目标。”

“这也是我的目标。”root无视了shaw的眼神，微微一笑，把shaw的话又抛了回去。

Shaw有点被root这种极具挑衅意味的行为激怒了，然而碍于任务不便发作，她翻了个白眼，深吸一口气把站起来一拳揍过去的念头遏制住了。

“Candice Moss，接线员？有够逊的。”shaw瞟了一眼root手中的简历，撇了撇嘴。

“Adriana Hammaan，似乎曾经是同行啊。”root挑了挑眉，带着玩味的眼神。

Shaw有点烦躁，她竟然从root的怪异眼神中读出了愤恨，然而更让她烦躁的是，她知道自个tmd是对的。因为，从昨天开始，root对自己的态度就变了，就从那该死的目标给了自己一个该死的感谢吻，而这该死的感谢吻又恰好被root看到之后。shaw为自己能够清楚解析吃醋的女疯子而感到烦躁，然而最让她烦躁的是她竟然知道怎样去解决这个问题——让她发个疯，然后再哄一下。omg，这不是二轴应有的感觉或者应该会做的事。shaw觉着现在就像夏天暴雨将至的低气压，压的人喘不过气，想出去又嫌倾盆暴雨突然落下搞得自己躲闪不及浑身湿透。这种感觉实在是糟透了，shaw越想越发的烦躁，她只想拿着枪去突突一些膝盖。

“咳咳。”finch的声音从耳机里传了过来，“俩位女士，打扰一下，等下的任务非常的重要。若不通过，短时间内我们将很难有机会再接近目标。所以请俩位先把姑娘间的小情绪放一放。”

“我们可没有什么姑娘间的小情绪。”shaw和root出人意料的同时小声嘀咕了起来，尽管俩人的重音放在了不同的地方。

听到不约而同的抱怨，俩人尴尬的对视了一下又迅速收回了视线，侧过头不再说话。

“那最好不过。”Finch顿了一下，又开口道，“此次的目标是个很有才华的导演，对选角有着不同寻常的执念，我想我不用再提醒了吧？”

耳机这边挺安静的，shaw和root都没有搭话。

“Ms.Shaw和Ms.Groves，请务必拿下这个角色。”Finch又加了一句。

“我一个人足够了。”shaw冷冷的回应道。

“很显然，她不这么认为。”root向有人工耳蜗的那边侧了侧，撅了下嘴岔了这么一句。

“哦？”shaw明显被激怒了，狠狠的瞪着root。

“除了Finch，我也认为她是对的。”root继续火上添油。

“Ms.shaw，无意冒犯，根据数据分析，目标选角比较倾向于棕发白人女性。而且，没想到TM联系了Ms.Groves，也让她来试镜。”Finch小心翼翼的解释着。

“不管怎样，女主角肯定是我的。”shaw似乎有很大的信心一定拿的下来。

“是嘛？”root不依不饶，“既然她让我来了，一定是有道理的。或许女主角就应该是个身材高挑的幸运儿。”

“有意思。”shaw冷哼一声，“想比一下是吗？可别后悔。”

“后悔一词从来都不在我的字典里。”root轻轻的冷笑，“来点赌注吧，赢的人总要有点奖励，而输的人也终将有所惩罚不是？”

“想赌什么？”

“一晚上无条件的服从。”

“Deal.”

虽然早就知道女黑客经常出入自家员工的公寓，以及自己的潜意识已经接受了自家员工和女黑客的一些小爱好，但是亲耳听到这些还是让Finch小脸一红，他皱了皱眉，“容我提醒，Ms.Shaw and Ms.Groves现在也许不是…”

“他们来了。”John的低音炮适时的打断了Finch的说教。

走廊上出现了几个衣着鲜艳的男士，跟在后面的john一身黑色的西装在里面显得格外的扎眼。

“大家好，我是副导演，也是此次试镜的总负责。你们可以叫我Lily。”走在最前面的一位穿着粉色大VT恤白色紧身裤的男士站了出来，嗲声嗲气的说道。“很感谢大家过来，总导演Mr.Gold今天临时有事不能到场，所以今日试镜会采用录像远程视频的方式，请大家谅解。”

说着摆了摆手，看了下手机，“啊呀，都这个点啦！废话就不说了，每人有五分钟时间，尽情的表现自己吧！”说罢，就走进了旁边的房间。

身后的助理赶紧拿出表格，补充道“点到名的请到小房间里面来，没点到的请在这里稍等一下。Ms.Lima.Ms.Morgan.Ms.Gale三位请过来，其他人请稍等一会。”

被点到名的姑娘走进了房间，John静静的站在房间外负责保安。由于只是个小短片，前来试镜的人不算多但也不算少，一共十五个。每过一段时间助理便会出来叫人进来，而试镜结束的人似乎也从另外的门出去了，并没有回到走廊里。一波又一波试镜者进去了，等待的时间越来越长，时间也似乎过的越来越慢。shaw望了一眼旁边的root，女人似乎有点紧张，双手紧握放在大腿上。

“嘿，输了可别哭鼻子。”shaw忍不住打趣起来。

Root听闻，看了一眼shaw，冷冷的回应道“哭鼻子的有可能是你吧。”说着，身体自然的放松开来。

过了一阵子，助理再次出来点名，“Ms.Moss，Ms.Hammaan,Ms.Braga请过来。”

原来分到了一组。

跟着队伍走进房间的时候，John非常确定Shaw看到了自己无声的口型“Be smile.”。下一秒，抬头打量房间，shaw已经换上了人畜无害的灿烂笑容。“Hi，我是Adriana Hammaan。请多指教。”她向里面的工作人员打着招呼。

房间被隔成了俩间，外面这间放着沙发和茶桌，应该是准备室。里面的房间有墙挡着并且关着门看不到里面的情况。

助理掏出三沓文件，分别递给shaw,root还有另外一位试镜者。“除了自我介绍，拍点样照，还需要你们做一个简单的表演，根据我们提供的片段进行表演。当然，三份并不一样，所以后表演的并没有什么参考价值，还是要自己揣摩。给你们五分钟时间熟悉一下，然后开始试镜。”

Shaw翻了一下，扶了一下额头，然后眼睛一亮略带得意嘴角上扬了起来。

与此同时，Root这边也是随着翻看，似乎也找到切入点，额头上的纹路渐渐抚平。

俩人的目光从文件上抬起，对视了一下又迅速收回，等着瞧吧，各自想着。

五分钟后，助理把她们带进了里间。大约二十多个平方的房间内挤了十几个人和一堆摄像设备。刚才那名叫Lily的副导演坐在桌子前，旁边还坐着俩人。桌子对面是个简易的表演摄影台。见到她们进来，Lily并未起身，他示意助理可以开始了。

第一个上去的并非shaw也并非root，是另外那个姑娘。也许是第一次试镜，姑娘相当的紧张，虽然没有什么错误，但是表演的过于拘谨，并未赢得好评，Lily和旁边俩人一直面无表情。

随后上去的是root。在上台的瞬间，root回头向shaw摆了个你输定了的口型，shaw白眼一翻作为回应。但是，随后的表演让shaw大吃一惊，她发现她还是太小看了这个黑客。

从自我介绍之后，shaw的目光便未离开过台上的女人一步。上一秒楚楚可怜似一阵风来便会消散于云中，下一秒便又意气风发似乎王者归来。一会文静的像个淑女，一会霸道的像个总裁，闪光灯每亮起一次，台上似乎就换了个人。每一个角度都不同，都是一副画，美得让人无法呼吸，台下的工作人员分分阵亡，lily的嘴角上扬得都快到天上去了，口中的词语从“可以，不错”渐渐变为“很好，很棒”之后又变为“太棒了！非常好！”当root摆出一副荷尔蒙爆棚的性感姿态时，shaw觉着自己的脑子都要炸了，她深吸着气极力控制着自己不立马冲上台子把女人抱下来顺带把台下的那群口水都快滴到地上的男人们全部突突了。台上的女人带着危险的笑容朝这边抛了个媚眼，shaw知道，那不是抛给自己的，那是抛给摄像机的。她突然有种想砸掉摄像机的冲动。之后，root回到一开始的清纯形象，轻声念出了一句台词“我爱你不是因为你是谁，而是我在你面前可以是谁。I love you not for who you are, but for who I am with you.”

“滴滴滴，滴滴滴”计时器响起，五分钟到了。寂静之后，台下一片掌声。

“我可等不及你哭鼻子了。”下了台的root走过shaw旁边轻声说道。

“那你永远等不到了。”shaw大踏步的走上台子。

台上的Hammaan相当耀眼，诱人的肤色配上娇好的面容，充满夏威夷夏日风情的灿烂笑容挂在精致的双唇上，那一头乌黑靓丽的长发随意的搭在肩上和修长的睫毛一样随着话语微微颤动，眼神中闪动的光芒吸引着在场的每一个人。root有点迷糊，她不得不承认这是自己第一次亲眼看到如此不面瘫的shaw，一瞬间她觉着暖暖的有种被治愈的感觉。

很显然，大气阳光的Ms.Hammaan给Lily也留下了很好的第一映像。接下来的样照拍摄也非常的顺利。闪光灯下的shaw像是刚步入人间的精灵，浑身散发着初夏阳光般的温暖，既不像盛夏那般刺眼，又不像冬日那般无力，每一个动作看似青涩却又不失风采，热情又充满活力。几轮样照拍完，她请求借用一下演出服。“请便。”Lily的心情似乎很好。

不一会，换上红色连衣裙的shaw出现在众人面前，披着的头发被竖起来绾成一个髻，嘴中叼着的红色花朵在充满性感意味的眼神称托下更加娇艳欲滴。shaw拽着裙摆往下做了个礼，微笑着问道：“我可以继续了嘛？”“哦，可以，可以。”随后，音乐响起。shaw随着音乐翩翩起舞，那是弗拉明戈的微笑，热情而又不失细腻，舞姿热辣诱惑，极尽妖娆妩媚。Root不自觉的吞了口吐沫，这实在是太诱人了！

一曲终了，shaw在台上完美的画了一个圈，头上的发髻随着手臂的摆下散落肩头，她站直身子，抛出了嘴中的花朵，嫣然一笑，“我已陷入情网！（Je suis amoureuse）”

好吧，root心里默默的表示如果不是还在冷战（单方面的），她一定已经冲上去把shaw抱回家好好亲热一番了。

换完衣服的shaw走过root身边露出了得意笑脸。

“哟，还不知道你自带音效。”root的话透着浓浓的酸腐气。

“有的时候真该感谢现代科技的伟大，蓝牙耳机和智能手机总是那么的相配。”

“姑娘们，真是精彩的表演。”Lily拍着手说道，“你们先都回去吧，结果稍后会通知到各位。”

“你输定了。”shaw得意的看着root。

“请Ms.Moss留一下，其他人可以走了。”Lily又补充了这么一句。

“看样子是你输了呢，Sameen。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉，未成年人请自觉退散

出了片场，回去换了套衣服，Shaw出来觅食，她觉着不吃两份皇家牛排实在是对不起自己一下午的辛勤付出了。虽说好久没有跳过了，舞步稍微生疏了点，好在自己记忆满格，惊鸿一舞应该不为过。想到这，shaw又有点得意，一脚踢开了道路中的石子，石子滚了几圈落入了旁边的草坪中。

赢得人是我，肯定是我，shaw一边走着一边默念，不知不觉中便步入了地下铁。

“Ms.shaw，来的正好，我们刚欣赏完你优美的舞姿，真是太精彩了！”Finch向shaw打着招呼。

“真不知道你会跳这个。”John笑得有点假。

“你不知道的多了。”shaw翻了个白眼。“结果怎样？谁中了？”之后迫不及待的问道。

“非常抱歉，现在还不知道。”Finch摇了摇头。

“有结果第一时间通知我。”shaw转身准备离开。

“等等，Ms.shaw.”finch喊了出来，“刚刚查出副导演和我们的目标似乎有点矛盾。据我所知，lily先生似乎欠了不少高利贷。”

“那个娘娘腔？”shaw停下了脚步。

“Mr.Reese，能麻烦你和Ms.shaw去他的公寓和办公室看一下吗？”

“乐意之至。”John对着自家老板露出了一个标准的龙猫笑。

“这种事John一个人够了吧。”shaw似乎没有加班的欲望。

“Lily先生有点特殊的喜好，我想你可能会喜欢。”

“Fine.我选公寓。”shaw摆了摆手。

Lily的公寓位于纽约中央公园旁的高档公寓顶层。靠着Finch黑入系统获得的密码，shaw很容易就进入了。靠着手中手电筒的光芒和透过硕大玻璃窗洒进来清冷月光，shaw开始打量起这栋公寓，豪宅啊。

复式两层楼，一层客厅，厨房，餐厅，衣帽间，还有俩关着门的房间。

稍微环视了一圈，shaw径直走向厨房。打开冰柜，里面塞满了各式名酒，看来这就是Finch所说的爱好啊。shaw随手拿起一瓶看了看，martell xo 1715，品味不耐嘛。打开瓶盖，小抿了一口，恩，真不错。

检查完厨房，绕着客厅走了一圈，没有发现什么特殊之处。随后打开一扇房门，原来是书房。偌大的房间里靠墙放着一排书柜，上面放满了各式精装书，似乎都没有翻过的痕迹。书柜前是一张很大的木制书桌，书桌上除了笔筒台灯和电话并没有别的东西。顺着桌沿摸过去，没有什么机关，只是有俩上锁的抽屉。不过，这也难不倒前特工。不一会shaw便翻看起上锁抽屉里的文件。

“Hi，各位，我这有点发现。”John的低沉声线穿过耳机。

“别告诉我说，lily有对棕发妹子的执念。”shaw歪着头继续翻看。

“你也发现了？”John抖了抖手中的文件夹，“这里有份他的起诉书，上个月他涉嫌性骚扰一名剧组演员，似乎是Mr.Gold帮他摆平的此事。现在起诉已经撤销了。”

“也许是怕Mr.Gold要泄露此事，决定杀人灭口。”shaw嘟囔着，“又或许是妹子因为起诉不成功想报复。”

“那跳出的号码就应该是Lily，而不是Mr.Gold.”John纠正道。

“无所谓，反正他也不是什么好人。”

“Ms.shaw，请尽快出来，lily先生已经在楼下了。”Finch的惊恐声音打断了俩人的谈话。

“Shit！”shaw嘀咕了一句，迅速把文件放回原处，关上抽屉，锁上。快步走出书房，刚准备开门出去，突然root的声音传了过来，“唉呀，你家大门好气派啊！”“那是，我的小心肝，这可是我从意大利空运过来的呢！你看上面的雕花都是人家手工一点一点雕出来的呢！”Lily的声音紧接其后。

Shit！这都到门口了！看来不能原路返回了。可惜只有一扇大门，这又是38层楼顶，爬窗什么的，似乎也不太现实。shaw在快速做出判断之后，退回进了书房，在关上房门的时候稍微留了一条缝。

“Ms.shaw，你出来了吗？”Finch依旧很着急。

“还没，Finch。快给我整点实用的。”shaw压低了声音。

与此同时，公寓大门打开了，Lily搂着root走了进来。啪，屋内灯火通明。

“宝贝，你先在沙发上坐一会，我去给你倒水。”Lily把root带至客厅坐下，然后起身去了厨房。

“不用急，honey。”root的声音似乎也被传染，配上那特有的颤音，显得异常的嗲。

Shaw透过门缝向外看着，这个角度刚好可以看到root端坐在沙发上。这女人为什么会在这里？！

Root似乎知道shaw在这里，朝书房的位置眨了眨眼。

Fuck！shaw在心里暗骂。

Lily端着俩杯倒了些琥珀色液体的酒杯走了过来。“亲爱的，不介意来点酒精吧？”

说罢，递了一杯给root。

Root笑盈盈的接过，“谢谢，亲爱的，你真贴心。”

听着这对话，站在门后的shaw无声的翻了个白眼。

“甜心，你真漂亮。我真后悔没有早点认识你。”lily背对着shaw，虽然看不到表情，shaw也能猜到他现在一定是满脸色相。她现在很想一拳就把他揍趴下，从之前root试镜的时候她就看他不爽了。

“唉呀，你嘴真甜。”root捂着嘴巴，咯咯的笑了起来。

“我说的都是实话，下午一见到你，我感觉我的世界立马亮了起来。这都是你的功劳，我亲爱的Moss小姐。”

“Finch，有办法没？这地方我一刻也呆不下去了！”尽管shaw压着声音，也能听出她现在有多愤怒。

“十秒后会有断电，请准备好。”finch飞快的答道。

10……9……8……

随着倒计时的到来，shaw调整好冲出去的姿势，她的眼睛一直盯着客厅里的俩人。

7……6……5……4……

“Moss小姐，你不喝点吗？”shaw清楚的看到一个涂着粉色指甲油的爪子落在了root的腿上。

3……2……1……

房间的灯瞬间灭了。一声尖锐的“啊！”从Lily的嘴中蹦出，之后是一声闷哼以及倒地的噗咚声。

灯亮了。

Root依旧端坐在沙发上，她歪着嘴角，带着奇怪的笑容看着眼前倒地不起的Lily和现在他身后恶狠狠瞪着自己的shaw。

“Root！”一声低吼从shaw的喉咙中发出。

“下手真重呢，我还没从他那套到信息呢。”root嗔怪道。

Shaw一步跨过lily的身体，一把揪起root，一字一顿的说道：“你tm给我好好说话！”

“sameen，你可真粗暴，我有点怀念Ms.Hammaan了。”

“哼，没想到Ms.Moss喜欢这种娘炮。”

“甜言蜜语总是好过冰雪女王。”

“小心甜到掉牙。”

“不用担心。幸好我有你这个医生。”

“我可不是什么该死的牙医。”

“但你会给我医的不是？”此刻的root已经凑到了shaw的跟前，她的气息全部呼到了shaw的脖子上，软绵绵，痒痒的。

Shaw一个吞咽，被root好好的看在了眼里。她抬起头直勾勾的盯着shaw。

Shaw一把环住root的腰，把她拉进怀里，嘴唇凶狠的撞上root的双唇，撕咬着，吮吸着。

粗重的呼吸渐渐被短促的呻吟取代。

“Ms.Shaw？Ms.Groves？你们还好么？”Finch不适宜的声音打断了俩人的缠绵。root一个激灵推开了shaw，而shaw一个踉跄差点被地上的lily绊倒。被打断的她越发的生气，对着Lily来了一脚，这家伙怎么晕了也这么讨厌！

“我们很好，TM让我找一份编号2457851的文件，只是某人下手太快，没法从当事人口中获得位置了。”root望了一眼倒地不起的lily，耸了耸肩。

“我知道那文件在哪，这家伙藏个东西也跟他的话一样没新意。”shaw想起了刚才没来及翻完的文件，又踢了一脚地上的家伙。

“所以，你就为了这么一份dna检验证明费尽心思勾引这个娘娘腔？”shaw站在桌子旁，看着一旁的root翻阅文件。

“Tm临时要求的，trust her.”root歪着头看向shaw，“再说，lily他可是个大爷们。”

“这可是我从意大利空运过来的呢！你看上面的雕花都是人家手工一点一点雕出来的呢！”shaw阴阳怪调的学着lily的语气，翻了个大大的白眼。

“我真希望你能把前一句也学了。”root眨眨眼睛，真诚的看着shaw。

“没门。”shaw又翻了个白眼。

“似乎lily先生雇佣了一个杀手准备行刺Mr.Gold，就在今晚。”Finch看着刚破解的Finch传来的文件，着急的说着，“Mr.Reese已经前去阻止悲剧的发生了。”

“而这份文件如果不出意外刚好可以证明lily和Mr.Gold的亲子关系。”Root将视线从文件上移开，“一大笔高额补偿刚好可以还债。”

“所以，问题解决了？”shaw挑了挑眉。

“我想是的。希望Mr.Reese可以及时赶到……”Finch的话还没说完，耳机的通讯便被切断了。

“似乎有话想说？”Root看着压过来的shaw。

“你还没有解释为什么会出现在这。找文件并不需要俩个人。”

“我以为你不会问呢。”root笑开了花，她温柔的将手臂环上shaw的脖子，充满爱意的看着shaw。

之后回应shaw的是root湿软的双唇。

Shaw一边回吻着一边抱起root，把她放在了书桌上。Root因为shaw靠过来的上身，向后倾斜着身体，她紧紧的抱住shaw的脑袋，嘴上加深了与shaw的拥吻，手指不安分的勾起shaw的辫绳，一缕乌黑铺泄开来。

Shaw无视了root手上的动作，粗暴的咬着root的下唇，root由于吃痛，哼了一声。

听到哼声，Shaw直起身子，分开俩人的距离，十分满足的看着root带血的嘴角。

血腥味在root的嘴里弥漫开来，深深刺激着她的感官，她就是爱眼前这个充满暴力因子的小炮仗。

她伸出舌头，在出血的嘴唇上缓缓扫过，情欲的意味在空气中飘散开来。

她向shaw勾了勾食指，那无法移开的目光炯炯的凝固在shaw的唇上。

Shaw吞了口口水，声音大的连对面的root也能清晰的捕捉到。

她似得到了信号一般，从桌上跳下，利用身高优势，环上shaw的颈脖，将自己的唇再次的送上。由于力度过大，牙齿的相撞让root有点小小的吃痛。不过，这丝毫不妨碍自己对shaw的索取。对她，永远索取无度。

Root的舌头跟自己的腰肢一样灵活而柔软，她撬开shaw的齿间，深入进shaw的喉咙，寻找与自己相同的湿滑。粉色的灵活的舌头在shaw的口腔里打着转，轻轻扫过两排坚硬的牙齿，与shaw的舌头在里面你追我闪。shaw被这种游戏激的有点烦躁，她狠狠的抱住root的脑袋，固定着不让它跑走，死死的贴紧root，最终四瓣挤压，两舌相抵。

俩人就这样纠缠着，直到渐渐无法呼吸，root实在憋不住了，推开shaw大口的喘着气。

而shaw并未给root多少时间喘气，她再一次吻了上来，用力的吮吸着。

Root把手指插入shaw的发中，微微的张来双唇。Shaw的舌头顺势伸了进去，旋转着在root的舌尖抚摸。

Root的呼吸越发的沉重，她发出了轻吟之声。

Shaw的舌头终于从root嘴中退出，带出丝丝光亮。

Root白皙的皮肤此时已泛上浅浅绯红，shaw突然又狠狠的咬了上去，在root的脖子上留下了一个非常清晰的齿痕。

痛！Root轻叫一声，疼痛使她不自觉的皱了一下眉。

shaw脱掉外套，一把把root推倒在书桌上，用膝盖抵在了root的双腿之间。撞击到桌沿的root再一次吃痛，但她也瞬间明白了矮个女人的意图，顺从的放松了自己。

该死的包身短裙，该死的长筒袜！shaw在心中谩骂。这俩样东西极大的限制了shaw的活动。她一只手压住root，一只手掀起碍事的短裙，粗暴的翻了上去，露出里面的肉色丝袜。root的腿终于可以开到shaw所满意的角度了。

Root扭着身体，想将自己调整到一个舒适的角度。屁股只有一小半挨着桌沿，而shaw压着自己的上身，让自己几乎悬空。为了不倒在桌上彻底丧失主动，root不得不双手撑在身后，她好想腾出手去拥吻眼前的女人。

Shaw似乎没有让root舒服的打算。她一只手死死的压着root的胸口，不让女人起身，另外一只手紧紧的搂在女人的腰侧，也不让女人往后坐实。她再次俯身咬住root的颈脖，与此同时，一只膝盖抵在两腿间的凸起画着圈。

“Sameen～”root终于还是叫出了声，她仰着头享受着。

Shaw的嘴没有离开root的颈脖，她不再啃咬，改为吮吸，在root的白皙脖子上留下了一个又一个的红色印记。

许久，她松开搂在腰间的力度，另一只手用力一推，root便倒在了桌上。她俯下身，扒开root的双腿，以最大的角度，然后隔着丝袜和内裤按摩起那块山丘。

Shaw的手指让Root从迷离中恢复过来，身下的刺激让她格外的瘙痒难耐，她挣扎着想坐起身，而shaw又一把压住，手上的抚摸也并未停止。

Root觉着自己一定是湿透了，然而事实也正是如此。shaw隔着内裤和丝袜都能感受到root的潮湿，她迫不及待的撕开碍事的丝袜，一路扯到大腿中央。上半身的力道的撤离让root得以喘着，她坐起身，迅速勾过shaw的脖子，附上自身的重量。

Shaw抬起头看了眼绯红面庞的root，吻了过去。

Root的手开始不老实的向下游走，她一边激烈回应着shaw的吻，一边在shaw的后背和腰际打着圈。

突然，root又“啊”的叫出了声，shaw的手指进入了那个湿漉漉的洞口。

Shaw的动作简单而粗暴，她大力的快速的进出着，横冲直撞，直捣黄龙。root很快便缴了枪，她趴在shaw的肩上，大力的喘着气。

Shaw并没有把手指从root的身体中抽出，在root泄了身之后，她又狠狠的插了十几下，让root不自觉的弓着身无力动弹直到呼吸渐渐平复。

之后，shaw抽出自己的手指，湿漉漉的。她把手伸到女人的口前，命令似的说道：“尝尝你自己的味道。”root倒也是听话，一口含住shaw的中指，用极具魅惑的眼神看着shaw。

Shaw一把又把女人推倒，俯身爬了上去。她一路啃咬，吮吸，舔弄，从root的双唇，划过下巴，沿着脖子，落到了锁骨之上。

Shaw的双手在女人的胸前游走。衣服似乎相当的碍事，她从从领口处往下扒，发现扒不太动，于是从下一把掀起root的上衣，露出里面黑色的胸罩。俩只手再从上面往下一翻，刚好从胸罩中挤出root的两坨山峰。

Root的双峰并不傲人，但也小巧的可爱，shaw可以刚好一手抓起一个，她继续啃咬吮吸。shaw一口咬住其中一个凸起，用力的向上拉扯，惹得root张着嘴向上弓起身子迎合自己。

俩只白色的馒头在shaw的手中捏变了形。shaw放开撕扯，再次回到双峰之间的沟壑进行舔弄。然后又再次向上吻了root。

Root觉着今天的shaw特别的狂野粗暴，她的两粒樱桃在shaw的指中一会拉成一条直线，一会被挤压进山峰之中，充血的感觉更好的提醒自己这真的很痛。不过，root喜欢这个，她喜欢shaw所给予的一切。疼痛也好，欢愉也好，她全盘接受。

“sameen～”她颤颤巍巍的叫出声。shaw抬着头冷冷的看了她一眼，随即又朝樱桃咬了过去。

啊，今天真的很不一样。

许是对樱桃失去了兴趣，shaw停了下来，大力的撕扯起root的丝袜。本来就破损不堪的丝袜顿时变得摇摇欲坠，幽幽的挂在root的腿上。

手指再次深入内裤，在洞口停留。

还是很碍事，揉了俩下便抽出来，一把扒下了root的内裤，挂在大腿中央。由于弹力和摩擦，root不自觉的收紧大腿，让shaw无从下手。

她愣了一下，再次开口命令道：“脱了它。”root起身脱掉了内裤。拎着脱下的内裤一角的时候，root突然意识到今天的自己被吃的死死的，shaw一件都没少，自己却已无从蔽体。太不公平了！于是她松开手指，在内裤落地的瞬间扑向shaw，她要找回主动。

然而，shaw没有给她这个机会，她一手抓住乳房狠狠的把root按回桌面，一只手迅速深入，在水帘洞中打起了圈。

“不要！”root喊了出来。shaw没有回应。一根，俩根，增加了进入的手指，大拇指随着食指和中指的深入，在洞口前方的一点上摩擦。如此大的刺激，让root反攻的念头瞬间消散化作连绵喘息。她的双手随着身体的弓起，狠狠的抓住桌子的沿口。啊，要到了！

Shaw终于在狠狠要了root俩次后停了手，她静静的看着桌上的女人大口的喘着气，直到女人渐渐平复坐起身子，让潮红的面庞对向自己，用极度溺爱的眼神看着自己，她开了口。

“再问一遍，你为什么会在这？”乌黑的眸子直直的盯着root的双眼。

“Sameen～”Root似乎没打算回答，她扭了扭身体，往shaw那边又凑了凑。

“别让我问第三遍。”shaw似乎有点急躁，声音像吼得一样，“这么晚，你为什么要跟他回家？”说完这句，shaw便意识到自己说了什么，偏过头，不再看root。

Root一愣，随即笑开了花。她从来没指望过眼前的小个子会为了自己吃醋，哪怕她真的故意做了很多想让shaw吃醋的事。

Shaw当然知道root为什么会出现在这里，也当然知道root为什么会被那娘娘腔带回家，她只是一想到如果今天她没有打晕那个该死的家伙，是不是root刚才就会在别人的身下迎来高潮。她不敢想，她不能接受这个几乎不可能的可能。她很愤怒，是的，她不知道什么是吃醋，她只有用愤怒来填满。她要这个女人只在自己的身下高潮。

“sameen～”root停止大笑，温柔的开了口，“她告诉我你在这里。”

Shaw回过头盯着root，像在检验此话的真伪。

Root伸开双臂，歪着头说道“亲爱的，放心，我可不喜欢娘娘腔。”

Fine.shaw翻了个白眼，“我也不喜欢。”说罢，她走入了root的怀抱。

滋滋滋，俩人的手机一前一后的响起，有短信。打开一看，嘴角迅速上扬，“看样子你还欠我一晚。”

“愿赌服输。”


	3. 花絮番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花絮番外

1.

Shaw:太不公平了!为什么我得跳舞，而root只需要演自己？！  
Root:因为导演想看你跳舞啊～  
Shaw:就是你贿赂了导演了吧？！

 

2.

Root:导演，我想修改剧本。  
导演：什么？  
Root:我不要冷战，我想现在就冲上去把shaw抱回家！  
导演：你先擦擦鼻血再说。

 

3.

Shaw:root。（一脸踌躇状）  
Root:恩？  
Shaw:…  
Root:有话快说，有屁快放。  
Shaw:下次能不穿丝袜嘛？撕的好累。  
Root：找导演去！

 

4.

Shaw:root。（再次一脸踌躇状）  
Root:恩？  
Shaw:…  
Root:有话快说，有屁快放。  
Shaw:你要减肥了。（指了指推不上去卡在小肚子下面的裙子）  
Root：找打啊你！

 

5.

Lily：导演，你不会真要我躺在冰凉的地上躺一宿吧？！群众演员也是人啊！  
导演：你跟shoot二人组会有很精彩的对手戏。  
Lily：成交！（满脸迷妹状）

 

6.

Root:为什么全程锤攻，我不干！  
导演：这里有shaw的高清泳装写真，归你了。  
Root:导演你说了算！

 

7.

Reeae:为什么这次我的戏份这么少？  
导演：因为你太黑，往阴影里一站都找不到人了。  
Reese:…

 

8.

Finch:导演，我有点事想跟你讨论一下。  
导演：请说。  
Finch：我认为当事人在说话的时候被打断是极其不礼貌的，尤其是……  
导演：shaw!请不要偷吃表演道具！（突然大喊）  
Finch:…  
导演：你刚才说什么了？  
Finch:没事了。

 

9.

观众：所以最后是谁赢了？  
导演：你猜～  
观众：root？  
导演：你猜嘛～  
观众：shaw？  
导演：你再猜～  
观众：……


End file.
